


Love And Furniture

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It made me cry to write, Mass Effect 2, Romance, Sorry for any tears, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Liara and Korynn Shepard have dreams of turning the Shadow Broker ship into a home





	Love And Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dialogue only one-shot I posted a while back on another forum. I've had requests to post it here, so here you go.

_Liara and Korynn Shepard are looking out at the interior of the Shadow Broker ship._

Liara: It's not much right now.  
Korynn: You'll make it perfect. You always do. *Slips her arm around Liara's and lays her head on her shoulder*  
Liara: *sighs heavily and kisses the top of Shepard's head* I could use some actual curtains. Maybe the next time you are on The Citadel you could pick some up for me. I was thinking of yellow.  
Korynn: I could go back to Illium. We're going to be passing through there in a few days. Asari silk would look really nice and al-Jilani won't be asking around about why I am buying Asari silk.  
Liara: She's such a bitch. It's expensive on Illium.  
Korynn: You're not the only one doing well for herself.  
Liara: *Glances at the top of Shepard's head* I will...try not to ask. Illium is not as far out, and it would give me enough time to gather your next shipment.  
Korynn: I hate that we're reduced to this.  
Liara: Me too, but our mission is bigger than the two of us.  
Korynn: It always is. What about a sofa? *extends hand out, gesturing around the space* A nice black Pyjack leather sectional. Get a matching love seat or a couple of recliners. Some nice end tables. I could probably scare us up a nice Persian rug.  
Liara: Would it be yellow?  
Korynn: It could be. A yellow rug would sort of tie the room together.  
Liara: That's a lot of bold furniture. Where would I put it?  
Korynn: I was thinking of in the middle. Make a statement.  
Liara: *Makes a face* No.  
Korynn: Why not?  
Liara: I was thinking that would be a nice spot for a playpen.  
Korynn: *Lifts her head and stares at Liara*  
Liara: *laughs* I've never seen you turn that red before.

***

_A few weeks later_

Glyph: Greetings Shadow Broker!  
Korynn: Hey, little guy. *approaches delivery drop off*  
Liara Hologram: *Turns around* Thanks for stopping by.  
Feron: *Steps from the shadows* She's out again. A business meeting in the outer rim somewhere.  
Korynn: *stops and turns to him* *Shrugs* So I gathered. I'm not here to ask questions.  
Feron: *Decends staircase and notices the bouquet of flowers in Shepard's hands* *Glances around the room at various bouquets that have been left by Commander Shepard. Some are still living, some are dead* I can take those. I'll find a space for them. *Takes them from her*  
Korynn: You don't have to keep them.  
Feron: *Turns to a far table. Empties a vase of dead flowers and puts the fresh ones in it. With his back turned* Yes, I do. She needs to see how much you still love her. Sometimes I fear that she has invested so much emotion into the idea of you, that she's forgotten about the real you. It overwhelms her still to know that you're still alive.  
Korynn: I gathered that. It seems surreal to me, too. I just want to keep trying.  
Feron: She loves you more than she knows how to tell you. Some people don't quite understand until it's too late, and I don't want her to make that same mistake.  
Korynn: *Taps on the box next to Liara's console and takes the shipment*  
Feron: I don't know when she will be back, but I can put in a message to the Normandy.  
Korynn: No, that's okay.  
Feron: Shepard, the same ruminations I had about her apply to you, too. I know she's hurting you, but I see how you two are with each other. How much love there is between the two of you. Don't give up.  
Korynn: I made her a promise.  
Feron: *sighs and leans against a pillar* I have an idea.

****

Liara: *walks through doors to her office*  
Glyph: Greetings Shadow Broker!  
Liara: *sighs and rubs her forehead out of exhaustion* Hello. *Keeps her eyes glued to the deck out of a mood that is mixed with irritation, exhaustion, and depression. Side steps Glyph and proceeds into the room. She nearly trips over the lip of a carpet in the center of the room and catches herself on the back of a leather chair* *Quietly to herself* What? *Pushes herself to standing and focuses her gaze on a yellow Persian rug beneath her feet. Her hands rest on the back of a black Pyjack leather loveseat. Across from it is a giant, matching Pyjack leather sectional. Between the loveseat and the sectional is a glass coffee table with a small gold monument of the Normandy SR-1 and a vase full of wilted flowers. To her right is a tasteful silver end table with a plant on it and another vase with wilted flowers. The sectional has an end table on the opposite corner also with a plant on it and a vase of wilted flowers. The planters are lit at the base with a soft yellow light. Over the back of the sectional, rests a dark blanket with an N7 emblem. In the distance near her small table in the corner hang yellow silk curtains. On the table are more vases of flowers, some dead and some not. She begins to notice vases all over her office of flowers in various states of decay* *Blinks back tears and moves around the furniture to her hologram*  
Liara Hologram: Thanks for stopping by.  
Liara: *Angrily snaps it off while wiping tears from her face* Shut up.  
Feron: *Softly from behind her console* She's been here about thirty times since you left. Check your drop box.  
Liara: *looks to him, but eyes are cloudy with tears. Goes to the box to her left and types the code to open it. Inside is a simple card.* "Roses are red, Liara is blue, if you're reading this, I am thinking of you. PS: Check your room because I left something there too." *Laughs at the really bad poem* *Takes the card in her hand and wanders to her sleeping quarters. Types in her access code to open the door. In the middle of the room is an old playpen made out of yellow fabric* *Holding back more tears* *Voice breaking softly* Goddess... *approaches it and sees a note at the bottom and picks it up* "I had one like this once upon a time. I figure this a good start." *Lets out a sad chuckle and feels two years of heartbreak, anger, frustration, and sadness come out at once. She sinks to the floor, and puts her head in her hands and sobs from the depths of her soul*  
Feron: *From the doorway* The Normandy is enroute to the Omega 4 Relay. They are still in communications range if you want to speak with her.  
Liara: *Hurriedly picks herself off the floor and follows Feron to her console*  
Feron: *Types into her console activating her comm*  
*Joker appears on the screen*  
Joker: Greetings Doc! I am guessing you want to talk to the Commander.  
Liara: *chuckles at her old friend* You would be guessing right. How are you?  
Joker: As peachy as I can be. I have her for you.  
Liara: Be safe, Joker.  
Joker: Yep. *nods*  
*Screen flips over to a tired looking Korynn Shepard pulling on the last of her armor*  
Korynn: Hey.  
Liara: *small smile while wiping away more tears* I got your message. I'm sorry I wasn't here.  
Korynn: It's all right.  
Liara: *sighs* It's not all right.  
Korynn: You have to save the galaxy too. I'm glad you liked my surprise. I hope you don't mind that I put the chairs in the middle of the room instead of the playpen.  
Liara: It's perfect, though I don't know how we will keep an asari child in an old human playpen.  
Korynn: I didn't think about that. We'll come up with something. We always do.  
Liara: *sad smile* How long before you reach the relay?  
Korynn: We're almost there.  
Liara: *Feeling regretful* I'm sorry I didn't make time for you.  
Korynn: We'll have plenty of time when this is over.  
Liara: I keep trying to tell myself that. *reaches hand to the screen* Korynn?  
Korynn: Finally, you call me by my name. *Smiles wryly* *reaches her hand to Liara's*  
Liara: Come back to me.  
*Message starts to get fuzzy*  
Feron: It's not from us. They're getting too close to the relay.  
Korynn: *Kisses the screen* I made you a promise, didn't I?  
Liara: *Kisses the screen* I love you.  
Korynn: I love you, too.  
*Message ends*


End file.
